


爱宕物语

by Fureiya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 翔润 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureiya/pseuds/Fureiya
Summary: 大天狗翔X鬼润





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大天狗翔X鬼润

爱宕物语  
大天狗翔X鬼润

宝治五年，天灾频现，天皇失权，将军无道，战火四起。

竹本裕太幼年父母双亡，跟着几次一向一揆之后，得到源赖景胜的赏识，便忠于主上征战南北。可惜景胜在一次战役中策略失败，全军覆没，主仆二人狼狈逃至爱宕山，前有围剿，后有追兵。

源赖景胜原是源赖家的一支，自诩名门望族，正要闯出一番事业，但如今大势已去，回天无力，几次想要剖腹自尽，都被竹本拦了下来，近日来已行举癫狂。听闻爱宕山附近有一个富商之子被强盗掳至山中，若能找回，赏黄金万两，便不顾阻拦，硬要上山去。

竹本跟着落魄的主人上山，内心苦不堪言。这里人迹罕至，怪柏多生，哪有什么富家公子，不要碰到什么妖怪是真。听说这山上住着一只法力高强的大天狗，遇到怕是凶多吉少，但主人意决不可回，只能心下叹气，拄着登山杖艰难上行。

不料再行几步，葱茏树木掩映之下，突然出现了一座辉煌的殿宇。主仆二人心生警惕，持刀走了进去。四壁整洁，家具精致，金银财宝琳琅满目。然而四下无人，只有一阵令人舒适的袅袅幽香沁人心脾。竹本裕太汗毛倒竖，心中愈发觉得不安与诡异，而主人却似乎已沉溺在这豪华的屋子中了，正想强拉主人离开，一声轻吟吸引了二人的注意。

深殿之内，竟有一位浑身赤裸的年轻男子，约莫二十三四，被红绳紧缚在一个半人高的笼子中。他体态修长，皮肤白暂，此刻微微汗湿，看起来细如凝脂，他双手被迫高举，因挣扎许久，红绳在绑缚细嫩的皮肤周围上磨出几道红痕，更显色情。双脚大开，看出本人竭力想要合拢，但因为被绑着的缘故，纤细的小腿只能羞耻地颤抖。雪白的大腿之间，粉红色的玉茎微微勃起，但被一根极细的金线捆住，只能轻吐泪珠；身后，雪白的翘臀上有掌攉的痕迹，一条精致的细链没入令人遐想的臀瓣之中，只留下尾部的宝石熠熠发光，身下的地毯上泛着深色的水渍。  
视线往上，是细窄的腰线，粉色的乳首，光滑如蛋的皮肤上点缀着几颗小痣，像是引诱着人前去亲吻。更令人想不到的是，拥有这样极致胴体的主人，竟有不输身体的美丽面容。他五官深邃，略长的头发微卷，汗湿的发尾黏在脸颊上。大大的眼中噙着泪水，眼尾上翘，目光迷蒙。鲜红的嘴唇上有两颗小痣，此时微微张开，颤动的小舌轻吐。他正无意识地磨蹭着身下的地毯，不适地呻吟着。

主仆二人被眼前旖旎的景色惊呆，一时间静默无言，屋内只有吞咽口水的声音。

男子像是终于发现了来人，大腿徒劳地想要合拢，尝试了几下，最终放弃了。他眨掉眼中的水汽，面色微红：“救我......我是山下富商松本的儿子，唤名润......如果你们救我出去，我父亲一定不会亏待你们。”

主仆二人这才如梦初醒，竹本手忙脚乱地打开笼子将人拉了出来，在触碰到那人的手腕时，心中仿佛一道火线撩过，连忙放开手，撇开眼神，一张脸刷得通红。

回过头，主人源赖景胜像是还没反应过来，一双眼充满了欲望与淫邪的目光，直直盯着松本，仿佛要将他从头至脚噬舔几回，嘴中喃喃：“松本润是么，若要让我将你带回去，你父亲的财产是我的，你人也得是我的。”

“主人！”竹本不可置信地盯着景胜。

“只要将我救出去，随便你。”男子淡淡地回应，“好冷，能借件衣服穿一下么？”  
语尾声线上扬，有些奶气。

竹本内心像是被猫爪抓挠，一时心痒难耐，又猛地清醒过来，忙脱下自己的赭红色的外衫，给赤裸男子披了上去。

源赖啧了一声，似是不满好风景被遮盖，更是嫉妒别的男人的衣物穿在了眼前的尤物身上，而竹本内心却涌起一阵诡异的高扬感，他忙挥挥脑袋，将脑内的旖思赶了出去。

竹本想到他腿间的器物，支支吾吾问需不需要帮忙，源赖却不乐意了：“别动，就这么塞着，手上也别解开，这样我们到山下，就可以把你像礼物一样拆开，是么？小美人？”

竹本震惊又气愤，他谦逊守礼的主人怎么突然变成了这样？

男人不可置否，他像是不在意，微微拢紧了外衫，睫毛低垂，冷漠地开口：“再不快点，‘他’就要来了，到时候我们一个也跑不掉。”

三人忙从殿内走出，来到外界。松本一双裸足毫不在意地踏在泥土与落叶之中。竹本问：“‘他’是谁？”

“还能是谁”松本没有回头，“当然是妖怪。”

竹本心下一惊，但松本像是有一种奇怪的魅力，搅乱了他的理智，令他宁可怀抱生命危险，也不愿放弃眼前的巨大诱惑。看着眼前男子单薄的背影，他脑中的奇怪想法不断涌现，比如杀了他的主人，带着赏金和美人远走高飞......他在想什么？

源赖景胜正急吼吼在最前面探路，他迫不及待想尝尝这美人的滋味。

突然狂风大作，一个巨大的身影从天而降。他身着精致的水蓝色狩衣，暗红色直贯，夏虫色的首上和小袖，看上去像是前朝的贵族服饰，但领口之上却是一张骇人的鬼面，红鼻高耸，目如烔铃，尖牙外露。他手中拿着一把菖蒲色的蝙蝠扇，似乎已有涌动的妖力若影若现，背后一双巨大有力的双翅徐徐扇动。大天狗无言地伫立在三人眼前，被怒火点燃的双眼盯着三人。

竹本被吓得面如土色，源赖也吃了一惊，忙拔出长刀，面露犹疑。

“你怎么了，不是要将我带走么？”松本不但不阻拦，反而出声怂恿：“若是打不过他，我们都走不了。”

源赖被激，来不及多想，举起刀怪叫着向妖怪冲去，那妖怪只是手掌微抬，羽毛竟然如利箭一般，顷刻就将源赖插了个对穿，一股业火从地心生起，源赖景胜被整个包裹在火焰里，不出片刻，便消失得无影无踪。

竹本吓得魂飞魄散，他顾不得身边的美人，刚才脑中的荒唐妄想全部抛诸脑后，头也不回地逃窜而去。

一人一妖默默地看着那个年轻男人失魂落魄得跑远，松本嗔怪道：“樱井翔，说好了不杀人的。”

眼前的妖怪摘下骇人的面具，露出一张俊俏的男子面庞。他好看的心形嘴唇抿成一条细线，目光残余着怒火：“要让别的男人看到你的身体，我就不想留他们活命。”

“好啦”一双手温柔地环住樱井的脖子，松本面露愧色，似有安抚之意，“计划不就是这样的么，我诱惑他们，让他们产生能拥有我的错觉，离得够近，才能吸取他们的精气啊。”

樱井可怜巴巴地回抱住松本，方才的威压不复存在，“你怎么放过了那个侍从？”

“我也不知道”松本露出了魅惑的笑容，在樱井耳畔轻轻呵气，“可能是因为......他长得比较像你吧。”不愿让樱井看到他的羞赧，松本故作不耐，像猫一般扭动起了腰肢，“翔君......那东西放在身体里一天了......我好难受......我们快回去吧......”

樱井不再忍耐，他的那点不甘和恼怒早被松本难得的撒娇抚平了，他稳稳抱住松本，翅膀高举，轻巧地腾入高空。

轻微的不适后，他们飞跃重重结界，回到山顶的神社。望着脚下恢弘的多重鸟居，环抱爱人，松本感受着体内丰渄的人类精气，感到无比幸福与满足。樱井轻巧地踏入殿内，温柔地将松本置于榻上，慢条斯理地开始脱起身上繁复的服饰。

松本在榻上不耐地扭动着身体，他周身火热，目光痴迷地看着樱井一件件剥去衣衫，露出精壮的身体和紧实的腹肌。

他撑起身体，颤抖着向樱井爬去，留在体内的玉势变动着位置，时不时擦过他的敏感点，他的小穴涌出一大片潮水，蜿蜒这着从大腿滑落，他爬到樱井面前，撕扯着樱井还未脱下的直贯。

樱井调笑起来：“小润这就忍不住了吗？”

“唔......”松本解开束带，樱井的硕大就这么直挺挺暴露在空气中，龟头高耸，马眼怒张，他不再忍耐，一双柔手急躁得揉搓抚摸着，将其深深吞下。

樱井撕撕吸气，被爽得神魂颠倒。他扶住松本的后首微微施力，帮助松本吞得更深，松本被噎得喘不过气，他适应了一会，便开始用小舌恶意地舔弄戳刺起了铃口，樱井头皮发麻，额筋突突跳动，双手猛地使力，将热液全数灌入松本口中。  
“咳咳......”松本被呛到，咳了几声，吞咽不及的唾液与精液从鲜红的唇边滑落，整个人显得淫糜又混乱。

“好多啊......”松本满足地喟叹着，要是樱井有人类的精气，松本可能漫长的此生都不需要去蛊惑人类了，可惜他们早已身属异族，不过两人彼此也很享受这种特殊的情趣，樱井虽心存恼怒，但又极其乐意将松本包裹成各种样子，松本在吸食精气之后也会格外乖顺，满足他平时不会答应的樱井的各种需求。

松本舒适地躺卧在榻上，大大张开了自己的双腿，修长的指尖拉扯着已经沾满黏液的小穴和男根，早已濡湿的长链随着颤抖的身体来回摆动，一副任君采撷的样子，令人食指大动。樱井覆身而上，给予松本了一个充满腥气的吻，一双布满肌肉的有利手臂牢牢卡住松本的膝窝，猛地抽出那在松本体内温热了一整天的玉势，将自己送进那微微抽搐的水穴，大力抽插起来，略微失控。松本满足地感受着那熟悉的男形在体内横冲直撞，他双手无力地扶着小腹，徒劳地缓解着被冲撞的酥麻感。感受着樱井的愤怒、樱井的占有欲、樱井的爱恋，直到这些长年累月的情感在体内爆出一股股热浆......松本不受控制地抽搐着，腿间的男根也涓涓吐出白色液体，他环住樱井的肩，两人长久地吻在一起，交换着津液，末了，两唇之间拉出一道长长的银丝。

两人喘着粗气，爱恋地注视着对方，不知何时，松本光洁的额头已化出两只尖尖鬼角，一双魅惑的瞳仁泛出红色，整个人散发着一股性爱后的慵懒，但又鬼魅而危险。一场性事过后，两人略微回复了理智，有了调情的余力。松本翻身而上，将腹间的黏液与水迹抹到樱井的腹肌上，扭动着腰肢再次将昂扬吞入。

“我可没说要放过他。”松本极富技巧地划着圈摆动起腰，樱井附和地挺动起来，将松本原本极有余裕的声音转为破碎的呻吟：“嗯......在......他逃跑的时候......啊......给上了个标记......用力点......现在慎应该......应该已经逮住他了。”

“那只山下的小狐狸么？”樱井起了坏心，一个使力，松本哼出一声哭腔，眼中泛起湿意。

“你总对慎那么好，我又要吃醋了。”樱井挺起身，将自己送入更深处。“我......没有......啊......”松本再也无暇顾及其他，只能抱着樱井，任由凶猛的情欲将意识吞没。

深深的浓雾，渐渐将山间笼罩起来，将山里的精灵鬼魅，都藏入秘境之中。


	2. Chapter 2

爱宕物语02

人类竹本祐太X狐妖泽田慎

竹本衣衫褴褛，神情恍惚，有一脚没一脚地走在下山的路上。

在数个时辰前发生的一切，他不敢相信，又不得不信。主公死了，如今他单身只手，茕茕独立，不知该往何处去。

更糟糕的是，他迷路了。逃跑时慌不择路，身处茂密的丛林中，他失去了方向。日暮西沉，外衫已给了那只妖怪，凉意渐起，他只能在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，黑暗之中，仿佛有无数暗中窥伺的眼睛，他心下戚戚，不留神，竟一脚踏空，从山崖跌落下去。

“小心！”竹本一声惨叫还没来得及发出，便被一双手牢牢攥住了。 一个男子费劲九牛二虎之力将他拉了上来。定睛一看，是一位年轻小生，样子不过弱冠之年，瘦瘦小小的，穿着一件煎茶色麻布水干，像是农家的孩子，不过这一张小脸却生得精致白净，一双大眼炯炯有神地盯着他。竹本连连道谢，那孩子却并不领情，语音带刺：“天色这么晚，你一个武士跑到这荒郊野岭来干什么？”

竹本苦笑，他的境遇，不知这位小哥会不会相信，便只谎称自己是为主公来山中找一种药材，才不慎迷路。小生嗤笑一声，讥讽他四体不勤，但随后又好心示意竹本可在他家留宿。

竹本感激不尽，在归途的闲聊中，竹本得知小生名叫泽田慎，父母是山中种植桑麻的，前几日挑了作物去赶集，要半月后才能回来。泽田带着竹本灵活地在山间七绕八绕，终于到了山脚下一处茅草房，室内简陋但陈设干净，透着一股质朴的温馨感。

夜色深沉，二人围着火炉有一搭没一搭地说着闲话。泽田蒸了一点酒，三杯下肚，竹本微醺，不知怎得就把今日在山中的遭遇一五一十地吐露出来。

泽田意外的没什么反应：“要说，也是你主人的不对，不是他贪图财富美色，也不会遭此横祸。”

竹本面颊泛红，言辞激烈：“可那是妖怪！是妖怪蛊惑了我的主上，才将他变成那副样子......”

“祐太君，难道你心里不清楚么？”泽田神色冷淡，“妖怪只能诱引人的邪念，却不能让人产生邪念，如果你的主上真真刚正不阿，那即便那人只是个落难的富家公子，也不会对其出手的。若是那两只妖怪真如你所说的残酷无道，此刻你也已尸骨无存，不会有命和我在这里谈天了。”

竹本祐太被这一席话噎住，只能怔怔看着泽田的侧脸，他猛然发现泽田前额有一束异于常人的金黄色亮发，在他未束的一头青丝中格外显眼，面露诧异。

泽田看他直勾勾盯着自己，拨了拨碎发，心中了然，惨笑道：“怎么，吓到了？我生来如此，从小便不受山下村民的待见，要不是这撮头发，我也不会和父母深居在此了。”

竹本心中歉疚，连忙道歉，两人气氛尴尬，泽田起身说要再去拿点小食，脚一软跌了一大跤。

竹本慌忙去扶，不料这一摔把泽田宽大的衣襟摔散，露出了一只宛若鹅首的圆润肩头，身下是两条白嫩的光滑细腿，温暖的火光柔和了泽田凌厉的眉眼，此刻却莫名流泻出一丝媚态，别有一番风情。

竹本心荡神驰，本要扶起泽田的手，抚上了泽田那只露出的肩头，缓缓将他的衣衫褪下。

泽田没有拒绝，他直起身，艳红的双唇封住了竹本微微颤抖的唇齿。

竹本不知自己怎么想的，他思绪混沌，或许是酒，或许是今日的遭遇，将这两个被命运玩弄的青年捆绑在了一起吧。

情欲在两人之间迅速点燃。他们急躁地剥去对方的衣物，跌跌撞撞滚到榻上。竹本本是下级武士，手上有薄茧，他急切地抚摸着泽田的身体，惹得泽田发出阵阵轻吟。

没想要泽田粗糙的衣衫下，竟有一副细腻软滑的身体。竹本一双大手移至泽田身下，大力揉捏着泽田柔软的屁股，似是要将那丰韵如桃的臀瓣掐出汁水。泽田禁不住痛呼，那呻吟如同奶猫一般，撩得竹本欲火中烧。

手往里一探，泽田的双腿之间已经渗出了淫水，竹本坏笑着将指尖的银丝给泽田看，看得泽田一张小脸绯红，他愤愤捶打了几下竹本宽阔的肩，没有什么杀伤力，更是增添了二人的情趣。

竹本掰开泽田的双腿，将自己的器物缓缓塞了进去，虽有体液的润滑，但泽田似乎初经人事，此刻紧张得不行，竹本也从未有过和男子交合的经验，进退两难：“你夹得好紧，放松点......”

泽田睫毛颤抖，泪水从眼中浮现，倔强地似落未落：“好大......好痛......”

竹本吻上泽田的眼睑，温柔地舔去他的泪水，随后又给了他好几个轻吻，双手也是忙活不停，先是去逗弄泽田身前的两颗乳首，又去揉搓泽田两腿间颤抖的男根，感到泽田体内渐渐放松，他缓缓将自己没入到底，没给泽田多少适应的时间，便抽插起来。

“呜......啊......”泽田呜咽着，扭动着仿若无骨的细腰，泪水流了满脸，感受着竹本在他体内的速度越来越快，他颤抖着缩紧了小穴。

竹本丝丝吐气，他还不想这么快射精，却快要被蠕动的小穴吮吸得丢了理智，他微微退出自己，泽田就热情地缠了上来，他此刻已完全陷入到爱欲之中，微张着嘴，不知羞耻地伸着半截粉色小舌，带着哭腔呻吟着。

小穴的颤动越来越激烈，随即猛地抽搐起来。竹本再也忍受不住，将热液全数泄入那销魂的水穴之中。

两人微喘着粗气，泽田颤抖着收起了双腿，他初次开苞的小穴如花瓣一般渐渐收缩合拢，挤出一两丝容纳不下的白浊。竹本看得口干舌燥，感到胯下又要抬头，调笑道：“泽田君是第一次做么？你不会是狐狸精吧，水这么多，真是天赋异禀。”

泽田听了，却仿佛触电一般从卧榻上弹起，随即一双橘色的狐耳和一条柔顺狐尾“碰”得一声出现在身上，愤愤道：“你怎么识破我的？没想到修炼多年化形术还真如润哥哥所说的烂......”

竹本瞠目结舌，感情我只是开个玩笑没想到你还真是妖怪啊！他不动声色，却慢慢移身去够那把遗忘在不远处的胁差：“小狐狸，你吸了我的精气，下一步怎么办？将我开膛破肚么？”

泽田啧了啧嘴，重又躺回床上：“我要杀你干嘛？人肉既不能助我修炼，也不好吃啊，再说裕太君和我无冤无仇，我们各取所需而已。”

竹本怔住了，没想到这只看似精灵古怪的小狐狸精，实际意外的单纯可爱。他联想到自己的境遇，改变了主意：“慎君，狐狸大人，小人现在已经身无分文，无依无靠，能不能借狐狸大人的府上再住几日？”

泽田慎眼珠溜溜一转，爽朗地笑了：“裕太君想住多久都行，只要定期......”他微微一赧，面上浮现一缕红霞，“我也不会榨干你，只要定期给我所需的精气就可以了。”

看着害羞不已的泽田慎，竹本发自内心地笑了。尝遍人情冷暖的他，却对这只率直纯真的小狐狸，抱有了真挚的好感，“小慎放心，我现在就可以再给你一次。”

“什么？我今天已经够了！喂！放手你这......呜嗯......不要摸耳朵.......啊........”

狭小的陋室内，春色融融。

 

几个月后  
竹本：“小慎啊，我想了想，还是想回村庄看看。”  
泽田：“嗯......感觉你现在已经回不去了哦~”  
竹本大惊：“为什么？”  
泽田：“因为......你已与我精气相溶，血脉相合，严格来说你也不是个完全的人类了。”  
竹本崩溃：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我变成狐狸了！！！！”

（精气相溶是因为竹本帮慎姬口过......咳咳，再详细的原因就不多说了，大家懂的）

 

又是几个月后  
妖市上，一对黏糊糊的狐狸小年轻正甜蜜地分享着一份炸豆皮，突然泽田向着远处不断挥手：“润哥！好久不见！”  
竹本：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”  
松本润向着小慎友好地回礼，对他身旁那只一惊一乍的狐狸有些莫名其妙：“那谁啊，不认识。”然后挑了几个亮闪闪的首饰，欢欢喜喜去找他的大天狗了。


End file.
